Big Time Fire
by anirusher
Summary: Esta es la historia de 4 chicos que trabajan en el equipo de rescate de bomberos en Chicago y tomaran muchos decisiones que jamas imaginaron


**Hola ! Otra historia , perdón las faltas de ortografía sorry , pues esta historia se me ocurrió cuando veía Chicago Fire .. espero que les guste !**

* * *

Kendall se levanto para ir a su trabajo en la estación de bomberos , el trabaja de bombero desde hace 4 años , tenia solo 20 cuando comenzó de voluntario en el equipo de rescate de la misma estación junto con sus compañeros Logan, Carlos y James en el camión 078 . Kendall se dirigió a cambiarse , uso lo mismo de siempre una playera floja , unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus convers negros . Se dirigió hacia la estación de bomberos.

Cuando llego a la estación se encontró con Logan.

-¡Hola Logi!-

-Hola…-Dijo Logan un poco triste .

-¿Ey que te pasa?-

-Bueno esque…-Logan no termino de hablar cuando sonó la alarma de incendio junto con la voz de una computadora.

*Incendio en la calle newton edificio 128 sección 9*

-Corre Logi , luego me cuentas- dijo Kendall corriendo al camión, se encontraron en el camino a James, Carlos y se saludaron rápidamente subieron al camión para ir hacia el incendio.  
En todo el transcurso Kendall no paro de mirar a Logan, el sentía que tenia algo y quería platicar con el . Su cara reflejaba angustia y desesperación y por alguna extraña razón a Kendall le importaba mas que nunca.

Al llegar a la dirección se encontraron con un gran edificio en llamas y gente gritando horrorizadas .  
Las pupilas del rubio se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar todos los gritos .  
James por decirlo era el jefe del equipo de rescates y sabia manejar la situación .

-Logan y Kendall vallan a sacar a la gente , Carlos y yo apagaremos esto- dijo James viendo el edificio .

Logan y Kendall movieron la cabeza en confirmación , tomaron sus herramientas y entraron en el edificio .

-Ten cuidado Logan..- Dijo el rubio tomando el hombro de su amigo.

-No te preocupes Kendall, ahora entremos a hacer nuestro trabajo-

- ¡Si !-

Los dos chicos entraron en el edificio en llamas y comenzaron a sacar gente en eso escucharon el radio , James les estaba informando.  
-Cincos ya no sacaquen mas gente el edificio esta a punto de caer regresen-

-¡Entendido James!, vámonos Kendall- Dijo Logan

-Si , pero ¿ya no abra mas gente ?-

- Si ya no hay , vámonos -

El rubio y su compañero siguieron caminando pero de repente el rubio se paro , Logan no se dio cuenta y salio del edificio.

Logan y yo estábamos saliendo del edificio , el edificio estaba a punto de caer, eche un vistazo alrededor y en eso vi a una.. ….¡Niña!  
Estaba llorando , me quede paralizado ¡No podía dejarla hay!, Logan salio del edifico y yo fui por la niña la cargue y me la lleve , intente salir pero el fuego había crecido no había salida - Pensó Kendall

James hablo por el radio y nos dio la orden de salir del edificio de inmediato , le avise a Kendall y salimos del edificio .

-¿Y Kendall?- Dijo James

-Como que ¿y Kendall?…- Voltee y me percate de que no estaba .

-¡Carajo!- dije volteando a todos lados

-James llámale por el radio - Dijo Carlos bastante preocupado .

-¡KENDALL KENDALL! ¡Me escuchas!-

Suena estúpido radio ¡Suena! El sonido del radio hizo que mi corazón se acelerara .

-¿Bueno?- Era la voz de Kendall !

-¡Kendall donde carajo estas!- Dijo James gritando

- Adentro del edificio toda.. Todavía ..- Dijo Kendall tosiendo

-¡Carajo! ¿Qué haces hay ?-

- Vi una niña llorando..tengo que.. Sacarla de aquí - La voz de Kendall era débil.

¡Pero en que carajo piensa! Si le pasa a algo a Kendall… Una sensación extraña me invadió ¿Por qué? Es mi amigo pero … es algo mas que eso.

¿No esto no puede estar pasando ! - Narro Logan .

Todos estaban esperando la salida del rubio con la niña , pero de repente y edifico se derrumbo .

-¡No Kendall no ! ¡No!- Grito Logan y corrió al edificio pero James lo detuvo.

-Logan ..no -

Logan abrazo a James y comenzó a llorar

Se escucho el radio pero nadie hablo …. ¿Podría ser el ? ¿Podría?


End file.
